Sasuke Watches Fred
by NaruSasuluver19
Summary: Sasuke watches Fred on youtube. Naruto isn't really a fan. NaruSasu. It's funny little story. R&R!


Hi Guys! This story popped into my mind after watching Fred on YouTube. It's silly! Wait if you've never seen a Fred video. Go to YouTube; type in Fred in the search box and watch one before reading. Thanks!

Enjoy!

Sasuke's Watches Fred

Sasuke and Naruto just got back to their dorm room. They just came back from lunch, at a Chinese buffet. Naruto got 10 plates with various different foods on each. Everyone in the restaurant looked at Naruto with amazement and disgust, as he ate all ten servings with ease. He had different food on each plate, form chicken wing to egg rolls. Some cook came out of the hot kitchen to see why the food was going so fast. Then looked at Naruto and glared at him; though Sasuke glared right back , which scared the cook back in the kitchen. When they went to pay the bill, what should have been a 30 dollar meal, was a 90 dollar meal. Naruto was low on cash so, Sasuke paid for it.

"Dobe, we might be banned from that place now." Sasuke said with a smirk. He thought it was funny how much the dobe could eat.

"Yea, but it was worth it! That was awesome!"

Sasuke looked at the clock and said "Dobe, don't you have a class to get to."

"Oh yea! I gotta go!" He gave Sasuke a chaste kiss, which sent shivers down his body. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, wanting to deepen it but, Naruto pulled back.

"Sorry Sasuke, I'm going to be late." Sasuke pouted and Naruto pecked him on the lips and said "I'll see ya later baby." Then Naruto left out the door.

"YES! FINALLY!" Sasuke exclaimed and rushed on to his computer, Google searched YouTube.

Clicked on YouTube and typed in 'Fred' in the YouTube search box and clicked on 'Fred at the grocery store'.

This was Sasuke's secret. He LOVED Fred! Naruto didn't know about it, he knew who was and watched one and said that it was stupid. In fact he remembered Naruto saying 'That's so stupid anybody could do that!' Well, that's where Sasuke thought Naruto was wrong. Yea, anybody can alter their voice but he came with the plot for Fred, the reason why people watch it.

He continued to watch the video. Fred at the grocery store.

"That's a lot of bread."

"Gosh Ruda are you always this nosey." Fred said

"Just doin' my job"

"Maybe you should do it with your eyes closed. That would be a lot more invasive on my personal privacy."

Ruda covers her eyes with the palm of her hand, trying to slide the bread through the scanner.

"Hurry up!" Fred shouted, frustrated.

Sasuke chuckled at that. It was so stupid, it was funny!

Sasuke lost track of time watching the videos. He jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders.

"Well, well, well, whatcha watchin' teme.

"Naruto! Don't sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"You watch Fred now?" Naruto said completely ignoring Sasuke's comments.

"Yes, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing."

"Hn. Whatever.

Later on that night, Sasuke just got out of the shower, and started to put on his night clothes. He then saw a light blue shirt in his drawer that he knew wasn't his. He picked it out and gaped at the front of the shirt.

It was a Fred shirt.

It wasn't his, he didn't own one. But, the only one that lived in this dorm was he and Naruto. It couldn't be Naruto's, Naruto didn't like Fred. Or does he …

Sasuke walked in the front room and spotted Naruto on the couch.

"Hey babe-"

Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence because; the blue t-shirt was covering his face.

"I didn't know you liked Fred, dobe."

"H-How you find this?"

"It was in my drawer"

"…."

"So you accuse me of liking something '_lame'_but, you like it too?" Sasuke asked, rhetorically. "That's being hypocritical."

"….."

Sasuke walked over and sat on Naruto's lap and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay dobe. We watch it together now."

Done. That was just something in my head. Thank you for reading! R&R Please! No mean comment about Fred please. It's okay if don't like him but, please no mean reviews!


End file.
